Mais que se passe-t-il?
by lulu59
Summary: Et si on avait tout faux depuis le début? Et si c'était Karen qui avait annoncé à la famille Spencer la venue de Madeleine en ville et non elle? Mais pourquoi?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: **

**_1992 :_**

Shawn rentre de l'école inquiet, il sent qu'il y a quelques choses qui se passe mais il ne sait pas quoi. Il est devant sa maison quand il voit son père l'attendre ce qui l'inquiète encore plus vu quand il rentre de l'école son père n'est jamais là.

- Papa ? l'appela-t-il.  
- Shawn, tu es déjà là ! s'exclama Henry.  
- Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-elle ?  
- Elle est partie, fiston.  
- Non ! Je ne te crois pas, elle ne m'aurait pas fait ça ! s'exclama-t-il en sentant les larmes lui venir.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu aurais du l'en empêcher de faire ça ! Je te déteste tu m'entends, je te déteste.

Puis Shawn se lève puis court dans sa chambre sous les yeux de son père qui est lui aussi triste de ce départ.

_**De nos jours :**___  
__  
Shawn est au commissariat suite à un appel de Chef Vick qui disait que c'était urgent alors le voilà dans le bureau du Chef.

- Que se passe-t-il Karen ?  
- Attendez, votre père doit encore arriver, dit-elle.

Shawn va pour parler quand son père arrive en courant dans le bureau. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant son fils puis il s'assoit en face du Chef Vick.

- Karen ? l'appela avec inquiétude.  
- Madeleine arrive en ville, lâcha-t-elle.  
- Pardon, Comment ! s'exclamèrent-ils.  
- Sachez que j'ai tout fais pour qu'on ait une autre psychologue mais la direction ne veut que Madeleine.  
- Merci de nous avoir prévenu Karen, remercia Henry.  
- Je n'ai pas fini messieurs.  
- Qu'est-ce qui pourrais être pire que sa venue, Karen ! s'exclama Shawn.  
- Shawn calme-toi.  
- Comment veux-tu que je me calme hein ? Bordel, Papa ! Elle a le culot de revenir après toutes ces années ? Ne me dis pas que toi non plus tu n'es pas en colère contre elle ?  
- Je suis tout autant en colère que toi mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'y laisser envahir, fiston.

Shawn se détend et prend son air désolé, Karen lui fait un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui pardonne son excès de colère.

- Donc je disais que je n'avais pas fini. Le Lieutenant-Chef Lassiter ainsi que le Lieutenant O'Hara ont arrêté quelqu'un hier soir et il se pourrait que ce soit…  
- Chef ! Cette femme est ah Nom de Dieu ! Elle refuse de coopérer avec nous et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle connait le manuel de police par cœur ! hurla Lassiter.  
- Lassiter, ne voyez-vous pas que je suis en entretien avec la famille Spencer, s'énerva-t-elle.  
- Désolé, Chef.  
- Lassie, comment ça se fait que vous n'arrivez pas à avoir les aveux de cette femme ? demanda Shawn.  
- Parce qu'elle a réponse à tout et qu'elle me contredit à chaque faute que je fais ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Tiens on dirait Gus, rigola Shawn.

Justement, ils entendent sa voix à l'accueil comme le bureau du Chef Vick n'est pas loin. Le Lieutenant-Chef Lassiter se dirige vers lui quand il l'entend prononcer un nom. Les autres le rejoignent à l'accueil. Gus est surpris de voir Shawn ici alors qu'il pensait que son meilleur ami était chez lui. Il fait une petite grimace en sachant ce qu'il risque de se passer en même temps, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

- Comment ça se fait que vous la connaissez ? questionna Lassiter.  
- C'est une amie, répondit-il.  
- Et vous Shawn vous la connaissez aussi ?  
- Quel est son prénom ? demanda Shawn.  
- Stella Frion, avouèrent-Gus et Lassiter en même temps.

Henry se rattrape au mur en entendant le nom de l'amie à Gus sous les yeux surpris de Shawn qui lui ne comprend plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoit à son tour avec O'Hara. Dès que son regard croise le sien, il se sent enfin complet chose qu'il attendait depuis maintenant 21 ans.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas possible ? dit-il a Gus.  
- Et si c'est bien elle, Shawn c'est bien elle.  
- Mais qui est cette fille, Nom de Dieu ! hurla Lassiter.  
- C'est….


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapitre 2 **

Shawn s'avance vers elle et pose ses mains sur son visage. Stella lui fait un petit sourire puis entoure la taille de Shawn de ses bras et pose sa tête dans son cou. Ils soupirent tout les deux de bien-être ce qui fait rire Gus. Lassiter ainsi que Juliet se demandent ce qui se passe et ils veulent savoir. Stella et Shawn se séparent mais restent côte à côte.

- Désolé de t'avoir déranger Gus, déclara-t-elle.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas puis je sais que tu aurais fait pareil avec moi.  
- Moi, je voudrais savoir quel est le lien entre cette femme et vous ? s'énerva Lassiter.  
- Et moi savoir pourquoi tu as été arrêté et depuis combien de temps es-tu ici à Santa Barbara.  
- Je suis à Santa Barbara seulement depuis deux semaines, répondit-elle.

Tout d'un coup, ils peuvent voir Henry se précipiter vers Stella et la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je ne peux plus respirer, tu m'étouffes légèrement.  
- Désolé, tu m'as manqué.  
- Pourrais-tu me lâcher tout le monde nous regarde c'est méga gênant.  
- Encore une différence entre Shawn et toi, déclara Gus.  
- Gus ! s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.  
- Bin quoi le seul point commun qui vous avez c'est l'obsession pour l'ananas.  
- Pas vrai, on a toi aussi en commun.  
- C'est vrai puis on a plein de choses en commun, déclara Shawn.  
- Comme ?  
- Deux arrestations et plein de job différent juste pour le plaisir, avoua Stella.  
- Hey je ne me suis pas fait arrêter deux fois mais une seule ! La première ne compte pas c'était notre père qui m'a arrêté, rétorqua-t-il.  
- Sérieux ? Papa t'a arrêté, punaise je n'aurais pas aimé être à ta place.

Shawn la frappe dans les côtes suite à sa remarque ce qui fait rire Stella. Elle fait signe à Gus qui hoche la tête pour lui dire qu'il a compris puis il lui rend son téléphone. Elle regarde ses appels manqués et est surprise par la personne qui l'a appelé et qu'elle lui a laissé un message. Stella se décolle de Shawn puis va dans un coin isolé pour écouter le message. Les autres la voient mais ils la laissent faire.

- Votre sœur ? Cette fille est votre sœur ?  
- Sa sœur Jumelle plus précisément, Lassiter.  
- Je me disais bien qu'elle me rappelait quelqu'un dans la salle d'interrogatoire, parla Juliet pour la première fois.  
- C'est-à-dire Lieutenant O'Hara ?  
- Elle a les mêmes mimiques que Shawn et pourtant elle est tout son contraire. A chaque question qu'on lui posait, elle allait directement à ce qu'on voulait savoir contrairement à Shawn qui part souvent dans ses délires.  
- Droit au but, c'est bien Stella.  
- En parlant d'elle, elle met longtemps à revenir, déclara Henry.

Shawn et Gus vont jusqu'à l'endroit où était Stella mais ne trouve personne. Ils rejoignent les autres à l'accueil.

- Elle est partie, déclara Shawn.  
- Comment ça partie ? On avait encore des questions à lui poser.  
- Techniquement elle n'était plus en salle d'interrogatoire donc vous ne pouvez plus lui poser des questions, rétorqua Gus.  
- Donc c'est à vous que je poserais les questions, s'entêta Lassiter.  
- Que voulez-vous savoir ?  
- Pourquoi nous n'avons pas de trace d'elle avant aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas le même nom de famille que vous ? Pourquoi…  
- Lieutenant-Chef arrêtez vos questions ! s'exclama Chef Vick.

Tout le monde la regarde l'air surpris par cet éclat de colère soudain.

- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, maintenant, ordonna-t-elle.

Ils partent tous dans son bureau, Karen ferme sa porte à clé puis s'installe dans son fauteuil. Les autres attendent les explications avec impatience.

- Ce que je vais vous dire ne dois pas sortir de ce bureau sinon vous aurez à faire à moi. Est-ce bien compris ?  
- Oui, Chef, dirent-ils.  
- Bien. Cela remonte en 1995…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

__  
_1995, Miami : _  
__  
Karen vient juste d'arriver au poste quand elle la croise. Elle attend sur un banc les menottes aux poignets. Karen la trouve jeune pour se faire arrêter donc elle décide d'avoir le cœur net sur son arrestation en allant à l'accueil.

- Excusez-moi, Karen Vick. Je suis la nouvelle chef et je voulais savoir qui a arrêté la fille qui est sur le banc ?  
- Bonjour, Chef. Cette fille a été arrêtée par le Lieutenant Rossi.  
- Bien, pouvez-vous lui dire que je l'attends dans mon bureau avec le dossier de cette fille.  
- Oui, Chef.

Puis elle s'en va s'installer dans son bureau, Karen dépose ses effets personnels quand un policier arrive dans son bureau.

- Lieutenant Rossi je présume, dit-elle.  
- Exactement Chef Vick. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?  
- Asseyez-vous. Comment s'appelle cette fille ? demanda-t-elle en montrant la jeune sur le banc.  
- Stella Spencer mais pourquoi cela ?  
- Puis-je avoir son dossier ?

Il lui tend, elle le feuillète tout le dossier puis elle le pose sur son bureau. Karen la fixe jusqu'à que son regard croise le sien. Elle est surprise de voir un regard sans vie sur un si joli visage.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur cette fille ?  
- Elle est très intelligente, elle sait de quoi elle parle quand on lui pose des questions. Stella est assez discrète.  
- Pourquoi l'avez-vous arrêté ?  
- Oh, Stella l'a fait exprès pour vous rencontrer, Chef.  
- Exprès ? demanda-t-elle surpris.  
- Oui, elle a entendu dire que vous venez aujourd'hui alors elle s'est faite arrêter pour vous rencontrer.  
- Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue comme ça ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, demandez-lui.  
- Bien, allez la chercher.

Le lieutenant Rossi part la chercher, Karen les regarde et les voit sourire. Elle se doute que le Lieutenant a sympathisé avec la fille. Dix minutes après les voilà qui arrivent dans son bureau.

- La voila, Chef. Stella reste naturelle.  
- Veuillez rester Lieutenant.  
- Bien, Chef.  
- Mlle Spencer, pourquoi vouloir me voir en faisant exprès de vous faire arrêter ?  
- Pour proposer mes services, répondit Stella.  
- Et en quoi j'aurais besoin de vous ?  
- On sait tous pour le Chef Dror ainsi que le pourquoi de votre venue, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Et que proposez-vous ? l'interrogea-t-elle en sachant déjà ce qu'elle voulait.  
- M'infiltrer dans leur groupe, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.  
- Non ! C'est dangereux ! s'exclama Le Lieutenant Rossi.  
- Chef Vick, écoutez-moi. J'ai déjà établi un premier contact avec eux sous le nom de Stella Fischer et leur chef a toute de suite accroché en allant chercher des infos sur moi auprès de votre commissariat. Avec ou sans vous, je continuerais quand même mon infiltration.  
- Comment avez-vous pu organiser ça toute seule ?  
- J'ai eu un coup de pouce. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir.  
- Bien. Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?  
- Parce que je dois bien ça au Chef Dror, avoua Stella.  
- Stella ne fait pas ça, tu risques d'être tuée si tu es découverte et je ne veux pas perdre une autre amie, rétorqua le lieutenant.  
- Florent, je ne risque rien. Personne ne peut découvrir ma véritable identité sauf si mon coup de pouce se fait torturer et encore je l'ai caché dans un lieu sur jusqu'à ce que l'enquête est terminée.  
- Laisse-moi être ton agent de liaison quelque soit la décision du chef.  
- Ils t'ont déjà vu et tu risques de me faire repérer dès qu'ils te verront.  
- Elle n'a pas tort, je serais son agent de liaison. Vu que personne ne me connaît encore.  
- Cela signifie que vous acceptez mes services, constata Stella.  
- Oui mais à une seule condition, dès que vous sentez que ça risque de tourner mal vous stoppez tout, ordonna Karen.  
- Bien entendu, ce n'est pas un problème.

_De nos jours : _  
__  
- La mission dura trois mois environ, elle reçut une récompense pour service rendu. Suite à ça, Stella fut contactée par plusieurs agences pour exploiter « ses capacités » d'infiltration, finit par expliquer Karen.

Un silence s'installe, tout le monde essaie de digérer les informations qu'ils viennent d'avoir par leur chef et ami. Lassiter et Juliet regarde la famille Spencer avec un mélange de curiosité, de surprise ainsi que d'interrogation. Tandis que la famille Spencer et Gus eux sont à la fois inquiet et fier de Stella.

- Donc Stella Frion est une identité factice, constata Juliet.  
- Je suppose que oui sinon elle utiliserait son vrai nom de famille, rétorqua Karen.  
- Je voudrais bien savoir sur quelle affaire elle travaille, déclara Lassiter.  
- Une affaire qui traine depuis trop longtemps, si vous voulez savoir, entendirent-ils.

Ils se retournent tous pour faire face à Stella qui est au seuil de la porte. Ils la voient faire un signe de la tête vers le chef qui lui répond en souriant. Stella s'avance vers eux mais s'arrête entre Gus et Shawn qui s'avancent un peu plus vers elle comme pour la protéger. Cela la fait rire de les voir comme ça, ça lui rappelle le bon vieux temps avant son départ précipité avec sa mère.

- Ne pars plus comme ça, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé je ne veux plus te perdre, lui murmura Shawn.  
- J'étais obligée de rappeler cette personne, répondit-elle.  
- Alors cette affaire ?  
- Leur as-tu raconté notre rencontre, Karen ? demanda Stella.  
- Obligé serait plus le mot que raconter. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Je vois totalement. Oh, j'ai de quoi vous faire ronger un os Lieutenant-Chef. Vous trouverez un corps près de la baie.  
- Vous y êtes pour quelque chose ?  
- Nope.  
- Laissez-moi en douter. On y va O'Hara, Spencer vous ne nous accompagnez pas je suppose ?  
- Pas la peine, mes ondes médiumniques me disent que j'en apprendrais plus ici que là-bas.

Lassiter hausse les épaules puis avec Juliet ils partent direction la baie. Une fois qu'ils ne sont plus là, Stella soupire de soulagement ce qui fait rire Gus, Shawn ainsi que Karen.

- Il a vraiment un corps ? demanda Gus.  
- Oui, pourquoi je mentirais ?  
- Mais ce n'est pas un meurtre, compléta Shawn.  
- Non, juste un sdf qui est mort cette nuit de vieillesse.  
- Tout ça pour ne pas l'avoir dans tes pates durant ton explication, annonça Gus.  
- Avoue qu'il est chiant avec ses questions débiles. « Pourquoi nous n'avons pas plus de détails sur vous ? » Je pensais qu'il était intelligent enfin qu'il serait plus futé mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas.  
- C'est Lassie en même temps, il faut lui pardonner.  
- Bref, non pas que je veux couper court avec ses retrouvailles mais Karen et moi devons parler de mon affaire vu qu'elle sera mon nouvel agent de liaison durant la mission comme au bon vieux temps. Oui Shawn tu seras juste le principal après mais pas pour le moment, anticipa-t-elle.  
- Je te fais confiance, princesse.

Shawn et Gus partent tandis que Henry lui reste sur place. Stella s'avance vers lui puis le prend dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant qu'ils auront une grande discussion ce soir pour rattraper le temps perdu rien que eux deux. Une fois qu'Henry est rassuré, il rejoint son fils et son ami dehors. Elle attend qu'il soit totalement parti pour commencer son récit.

- Nouvel agent de liaison ?  
- Ouais, mon boss a préféré que je te mette au courant vu que tu es la chef ici et qu'il ne veut pas qu'il ait un problème avec la mission.  
- Enfin un homme bien.  
- Oui, il va me manquer. C'est sa dernière enquête après il prend sa retraite et il l'a bien mérité.  
- Alors la raison de ta venue ici c'est ?  
- J'infiltre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

- Es-tu suicidaire ? Comment ton patron a pu te laisser faire cette mission ? Non, ne réponds pas du tout ! De toute façon, je suppose que tu as déjà établi un contact avec eux.  
- Oui, le premier contact s'est fait sans problème. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est que les deux personnes qui m'ont arrêté reste loin de cet enquête tout comme ma famille.  
- Tu sais très bien que ça va être impossible.  
- Ecoute Karen, je peux faire un compromis mais seulement si tu me laisses leur parler.  
- D'accord. Parle-moi de toi. Qu'as-tu fait depuis mon départ de Miami ?  
- J'étais un peu partout dans le monde, j'ai enchainé quelques jobs si tu veux savoir.  
- Pourquoi es-tu parti après qu'on t'est libéré ?  
- J'ai juste oublié d'appeler des amis pour dire que j'étais bien arrivée, ils étaient légèrement inquiets. En même temps, pas un seul coup de fils depuis deux semaines, je les comprends.  
- C'est parce qu'ils tiennent à toi Stella. Voilà le Lieutenant-Chef Lassiter ainsi qu'O'Hara et ils viennent vers nous avec ton frère et Mr Burton.

Stella se retourne et les voit venir d'un pas pressé. Lassiter ouvre la porte en colère, elle se doute qu'il a découvert la cause de la mort du mec. Stella se lève et se place à côté du bureau du Chef Vick.

- Vous auriez pu nous dire que la mort de cet homme était une mort naturelle ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- J'avais besoin de parler à votre chef en toute tranquillité or avec vous dans les parages c'était impossible.  
- Comment ça ? Vous auriez pu juste nous dire que vous aviez juste besoin de lui parler et on serait partis, rétorqua-t-il.

Stella hausse les épaules en guise de réponse. Elle sort un dossier de son sac qu'elle a récupéré entre deux et le dépose sur le bureau de Karen.

- Maintenant que c'est réglé, je me dois de vous expliquer ma venue ici mais voilà j'ai un compromis avant de commencer.  
- Qui est ? demanda O'Hara.  
- Vous devez en aucun cas intervenir sur cette enquête.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Parce que vous ne serez pas totalement neutre tandis que moi si. Cette affaire a pour but de démasquer certains flics ripoux, annonça-t-elle.  
- Nos collègues ne sont pas des ripoux ! s'exclama Lassiter.  
- Ah bon ? Vous en êtes certains ? Parce que j'ai ici quelques noms de flics dont leurs comptes en banques ont augmenté d'un coup. Mes données sont correctes, mon contact est une source sur et pour cause il travaille dans l'armée. Mais passons, ce n'est pas de lui dont il est question aujourd'hui mais de ces personnes qui clôturent des enquêtes trop vite en échange d'argent.  
- Chef, on se doit de participer ! s'écria Lassiter.  
- Non, un accord est un accord Lieutenant-Chef et je ne reviendrais pas la dessus et c'est la même chose pour vous deux Mr Spencer et Burton.  
- Bien, Chef. Si ça risque de compromettre la couverture de ma sœur alors je ne participerais pas mais si elle a besoin d'aide, on sera là quoiqu'il arrive.  
- Merci, Shawn. Je sais que pour toi ne pas participer t'énerve mais c'est la bonne décision que tu aies prise.  
- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour ma princesse.

Stella sourit à ce surnom, il n'a que Shawn pour l'appeler comme ça. Un silence s'installe, Karen et Stella attendent la réponse du Lieutenant-Chef Lassiter qui tarde à arriver. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il donne enfin sa réponse qui rassure Stella pour la suite de sa mission. Suite à ça, chacun part à son occupation. Les policiers finissent leurs rapports tandis que Shawn, Gus et Stella se dirige vers le lieu où son véhicule est resté. Elle le récupère puis leur dit qu'elle va chez Henry pour rattraper le temps perdu comme elle lui avait promis. Elle explique qu'à Shawn qu'elle lui doit bien ça et elle lui demande de rien dire sur son affaire pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle leur dit au revoir puis elle part en trombe chez son père. Stella y arrive au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle frappe à sa porte et Henry vient lui ouvrir l'air heureux.

- Tu croyais que je n'allais pas venir ?  
- Non, je sais que tu ne mentais pas, Stella.

Elle lui souris puis ils se dirigent dans la cuisine où elle voit qu'il est entrain de faire mariner les steaks de ce soir. Stella fait le tour de son ancienne maison et découvre que certaines choses n'ont pas bougé après son départ. Son regard s'arrête sur une ancienne photo de famille du temps où il était encore tout les quatre heureux.

- Stella ? l'appela Henry.  
- Je suis dans le salon. Rien n'a changé enfin presque. Tu as gardé de vielles habitudes à ce que je vois, rigola-t-elle.  
- Tu t'en souviens ?  
- Non mais Madeleine me les disait souvent vu que j'ai hérité ça de toi.  
- Pourtant tu es tout son portrait, avoua-t-il tristement.  
- Je suppose que oui. N'empêche ça fait du bien de rentrer au bercail dis donc. Je comprends mieux mes amis maintenant.  
- Eux aussi, ils font comme toi ?  
- Non, pas du tout. Tu m'as manqué Papa.  
- Toi aussi, Stella. Je m'en veux de ne pas m'avoir assez battu pour te récupérer.  
- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu as fait tout ton possible mais elle a été plus maline. J'ai appris ce que tu as fait chaque année à la même date et je t'en remercie. Peut-être que sans ça, je n'aurais pas tenu.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- J'ai vécu peut-être trop de déplacements jusqu'à ma majorité. On est resté longtemps à Miami, c'est là que tout a basculé enfin bref ce n'est pas important tout ça. Et toi ? La retraite pas trop chiante ?  
- Non, maintenant j'ai plus de temps pour aller pêcher, plaisanta-t-il.

Stella rigole face à cette réponse et elle est suivie par son père. Une ambiance bonne enfant s'installe doucement dans la maison. Puis Stella aide son père à cuire les steaks pendant qu'il raconte quelques anecdotes sur Shawn. Le repas continue dans cette ambiance jusqu'à qu'Henry pose enfin la question qui lui brule les lèvres.


End file.
